H2O: A Different Take on Things
by Ditzy-Dreamer
Summary: What if Bella, Emma, and Cleo became mermaids together and Rikki became a mermaid with her best friend and brother when she was five? What would happen if Lewis was a merman, also?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this probably sucks (seeing how I wrote it over a year and a half ago) but if enough (at least two) people like it then I will continue! Thank you for reading :)**

**~Ditz**

* * *

Chapter One: Strange New Kids

Emma's pov

We looked over at the two new girls. They must have known each other from their old school, because no one was joined at the hip when they first met. We watched them carefully, there were three new kids this year and they were two of them. In order to keep our secret safe we had to stay away from them. Everyone else here knows that ever since last month we've been avoiding water. So we have to get them to understand that, too.

They were joking around and laughing at each other when another new looking kid, a boy this time possible a few years older, ran up to them. He kissed the shorter girl on the cheek and smiled at the other taller one, did they all know each other? That was certainly weird . . .

All the sudden Zane and Nate walked by, the taller looking girl stared at Nate and nudged the shorter girl to look at him. Instead her eyes fell on Zane, and he looked at her at the same time for a second before they both looked away.

They then continued to walk as we heard the boy say to the shorter girl, "So . . . boys?" he asked her, she simply looked at him shocked before shrugging and saying silently.

"Not there, yet."

He then shook his head and muttered an unhappy, "Yet."

Eight hours later, after school. . .

Rikki's pov

"Oww!" I heard my best friend Diamond say as I took out the splinter in her hand.

"Well next time you should know not to run your hand along a bad piece of wood." I said looking at her, before handing her a lolly-pop and smiling at her. Since our 'doctor' (aka my brother) was busy today scooping out areas to be cautious of I was the 'doc' for the day.

"But you do it all the time." she complained.

"That's . . . never mind. Just," I looked at the time and sighed, "You have to go home," I said. "Your parents will be expecting you by now. See you tomorrow!" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"Okay," she said, "Meet up before school for a quick swim?" she asked, but she already knew my answer, as always yes.

"You want me to ask Ant also?" I asked if it weren't for us being mermaids and mermen together she and I both would have said 'no'. But when you've been a mermaid/merman with someone since you were five, you look at things a little differently.

"Umm . . . yeah sure." she said as she simply just walked out the door.

'Guess I should start unpacking again' I said to myself as I walked over to a box in the corner of the kitchen.

The next day . . .

Lewis' pov

I watched as the three new kids ran down the beach. Emma was right it was weird that they all knew each other. I watched them dive into the water, in all their clothes. I ran to the shore but I didn't see them. I panicked and sent a text to Emma, Bella, and Cleo before diving into the water myself, swimming out to Mako Island in hopes of finding them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So sorry for not updating sooner, so much has been going on! Anyway, I am back for now!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**~Ditz**

Rikki's point of view

As we reached the moon pool I began to laugh, an action that was quickly followed by Diamond. It happened whenever I saw my brother with a tail. So a lot.

"Will you two please shut up!" he screamed at us.

"Sorry, Ant. No can do, you know Jesse and Tim's rule just as well as I do. 'Take care of the princess'." I replied with a smile. He always did as I said, even when I was being annoying.

"Yeah, yeah and you're just so perfect." He said while looking away from us.

"But we are." Diamond and I replied back to him at the same time.

"Shut up," he mumbled. He looked at me then giving me a shocked expression.

I turned around just in time to see a blind head appear from the water, staring at me the young looking man gasped.

"You're mermaids!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so are you, dip wad." my brother said while swimming to me slowly.

"How?" he asked suddenly.

"This pool, a few years back." I replied, all the while looking over at Diamond. A memory coming back to all three of us, a memory that would never go away and for different reasons with all of us. "You?" I asked back impatiently.

"Same, nearly three months ago though." He said back.

"Anyone else with you?" I asked, he seemed startled by the question.

"Yes," he answered sighing and then his body relaxed. "Their names are Cleo, Emma, and Bella." This time it was us who was shocked.

Just as he spoke the water began to move and bubble as the three other heads of the missing mermaids from Lewis' story swam up. Our only mistake from that moment was looking up . . .

**Good? Bad? Delete?**

**~Ditz**


End file.
